An Amazing Night
by MistyNystom
Summary: When Simon finds a new girl, Clary goes to Jace for help. Extreme LEMONS!


The door creeks as I open it. The bedroom is lit with the dim lighting of an old bulb. Jace is seated on his bed, staring intently at the book in front of him. The position of the lighting accentuates his sharp features. He looks up as I walk in, looking surprised and someone uncomfortable. He leaps to his feet, bed groaning as he does so. For a moment we just stare at each other, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. The room feels dense with tension.

He clears his throat. "Clary," he says, voice tight, "what are you doing here?"

"I... I don't know exactly." My voice cracks in the middle of the sentence, and I silently curse myself for letting that happen.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod, but a single tear escapes from my eye as I do so. "What happened?"

Figuring there's no way around it, I tell him about me walking in on Simon in bed with some other girl. "I know he's not my boyfriend," I sob, "and I don't even like him that way. But I just feel betrayed. Part of me liked that Simon was in love with me. It made me feel special. But now... now he's moved on."

"Shhh," says Jace, brushing his hand across my cheek ever so lightly. "You are special," he whispers. I look up into his eyes. They seem different somehow, more vulnerable and insecure than I've ever seen Jace look. He brings his face a millimeter closer to mine, then another and another. Before I realize what's happening, his lips are brushing against mine so softly I can hardly feel it. I know this is wrong, that I'm just using Jace because of my jealousy over Simon, but I can't help myself. My hand reaches up and twines itself into Jace's hair, pulling his face closer to mine. We start really kissing, harder and harder. Jace lifts me up onto his lap and I wrap my legs around his waist, straddling him. He moves his hands to my face, pulling me in. I feel his tongue against my lips, so I part them. Our tongues wrap around each other, unable to get enough of one another. Jace rubs his hands all over my back, then slips them up my shirt. I cling to him with everything I've got. He moans slightly and pulls my shirt up over my head. I start to rub his chest, feeling all the dips and crests of his muscled body. He unfastens my bra and throws it on the floor, hands moving to cup my breasts. He messages them, every once and a while flicking my nipples. When I can't take it any more, I pull his shirt off, kissing down his collar bone. He starts sucking my breasts, tongue swirling around my nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. I whimper in ecstasy. Still sucking my tender breasts, he moves one hand to my crotch, rubbing me through my jeans. I buck up against his hand, squeezing it between my thighs.

"Oh, Jace..." I moan in complete and utter pleasure. I move my lips from his, kissing his jaw, neck, collar, chest, abs, stomach... When I reach the waist of his jeans, I put my head down and lightly plant a kiss on his bulge. He lets out a moan, and I kiss him again. I lick him though his jeans, leaving a wet spot there. Sliding his jeans down, I cup my hand around him, feeling him harden even more as I do so. I slowly pull off his boxers, freeing the large, hard cock concealed there. I kiss his head and then lick all the way up his shaft, bringing him into my mouth. I suck him for a while, my eyes never leaving his. His breathing has become fast. He thrusts his hips toward my face, pushing himself farther down my throat, and moaning. Then, without warning he pulls out and grabs me by the waist, pinning me down on the bed.

"My turn to be in charge," he says with a wicked smile. He pulls off the remainder of my clothes and positions himself at my entrance. "Are you ready?" he asks I nod fearsely, but nothing happens. "Really?" he asks, teasing me.

"Yes!" I nearly scream.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound convincing."

I give in. "Please, Jace, stick your huge dick inside me and fuck me senseless!" He gives me a satisfied grin, and then thrusts himself into me. As he goes, he pushes my legs farther and farther apart, giving himself better access to my center. I can feel my heart racing. I reach my hand down and start rubbing my clit, almost unable to take the immense pleasure I feel. I can feel myself coming to my breaking point. Jace goes faster and faster, getting harder with every thrust.

"Oh Clary!"

I scream, and we both writhe our bodies in orgasm. He plants a kiss on my forehead. "That was amazing."


End file.
